


Утро

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, Mentioned Threesome, Multi, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Они просыпаются по очереди.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Kagura/Kamui
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Утро

Сого снится горячий крупный камень, давящий ему на грудную клетку, отчего каждый вдох дается с трудом. Веки не хотят подниматься, и Сого пытается спихнуть тяжесть, не просыпаясь, но все бесполезно. 

С каждой минутой ему становится жарче, словно камень нагревается изнутри. У Сого мокнет все тело, челка липнет ко лбу, а выдохи сопровождаются обессиленными хрипами, как в тот раз, когда Кагура сломала ему ребро. 

Он открывает глаза за полчаса до будильника, когда жар становится нестерпимым. Утренний тусклый свет едва разгоняет темноту в комнате, но и без него Сого понимает, из-за кого ему так паршиво спалось. Кагура с Камуи прижимаются к нему с обеих сторон, их руки давят ему на грудь, но пальцы при этом переплетены. Рыжие патлы Камуи лезут Сого в глаза, а Кагура спит, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. 

Сого чувствует себя большим плюшевым медведем или подушкой-обнимашкой. Отвратительное чувство. Именно из-за него Сого выбирается из-под их рук не так осторожно, как обычно, и мстительно оставляет будильник включенным. 

Он уже пьет кофе на кухне, когда слышит из спальни треск, и ухмыляется, хоть теперь и придется купить новые часы, раз старые кто-то из его рыжих швырнул в стену. Или можно просто остаться ночевать в казарме, в своей комнате. 

Вернувшись в спальню за формой, Сого замирает на мгновение, когда видит, как хмурится во сне Камуи, а Кагура, не просыпаясь, беспокойно шарит ладонью рядом с собой. 

Сого криво улыбается и легко толкает Кагуру, чтобы она перекатилась и прижалась спиной к Камуи, а потом накрывает их обоих простыней. 

Записку про новый будильник взамен разбитого он кладет на самое заметное место — в холодильник.

***

Камуи ведет мозолистыми подушечками по обнаженной спине Кагуры. Та дышит глубоко и наверняка снова пускает слюни на подушку Сого, но Камуи этого не видно. Видно только взлохмаченную макушку, узкую спину с линией выступающих позвонков и задницу, едва прикрытую тонкой простыней.

Кожа Кагуры гладкая и такая светлая, что любая ссадина пылает ярким пятном, но ровно до тех пор, пока ускоренная регенерация не залечит все, оставляя бледный розовый след еще на час-другой. Вот и сейчас ее шея и плечи усыпаны едва заметными отметками, а на стыке виднеется четкий отпечаток зубов. Красный, еще не заживший с ночи. Камуи морщится — снова перестарался, а Сого его не одернул.

И так легко сейчас стянуть простыню в сторону, одним движением перевернуть Кагуру на спину, устроиться между ее ног, прижимаясь носом к влажному с ночи лону, ласкать ее языком, слушая сонные вздохи, которые довольно быстро перейдут в стоны, стоит ей проснуться. А потом так же ловко подтянуться, скользнуть внутрь членом и одновременно поцеловать припухшие, покрасневшие губы. 

Камуи рисует легкие, невидимые штрихи на коже Кагуры, считая ее вдохи и выдохи. Он отводит в сторону завитки волос и едва ощутимо целует место укуса, почти неразличимое теперь. 

Он довольно улыбается и выбирается из кровати, чтобы приготовить завтрак для чудовища, которое по нелепому недоразумению зовется его сестрой.

***

Кагура любит и ненавидит утра одновременно. Любит — за возможность понежиться в одиночестве, потянуться и хрустнуть каждой перенапряженной ночью косточкой. Ненавидит — за то самое одиночество, ведь и Сого, и Камуи встают гораздо раньше.

Вот и сегодня она просыпается одна, незнамо когда перекатившаяся на другую сторону кровати, где обычно спит Камуи. 

Все тело приятно тянет, но на коже уже нет ни одной отметки. Кагура потирает плечи так, словно ее лишили чего-то важного. 

С кухни пахнет вкусным и кофе, и бурчащий от голода желудок помогает отвлечься на более реальные проблемы. Выбравшись из кровати, она почти сразу вскрикивает от боли — в ступню впивается острый осколок пластика. Кагура отшвыривает его в мусорку и, как есть голая, прыгает на одной ноге из спальни. 

На середине общей комнаты боль в ступне проходит, а кровь из ранки уже не течет, но Кагура упрямо скачет на кухню, застывая на пороге и теряя не только дар речи, но и весь свой раздраженный запал. 

И вроде картинка должна стать давно привычной, ведь Камуи довольно часто готовит, стоя на кухне лишь в штанах да переднике. Но сердце Кагуры все равно будто пропускает удар, чтобы снова заколотиться в два раза быстрее. Особенно когда Камуи улыбается — не так, словно хочет ее убить, но так, словно ему не все равно. 

Кагура молча садится за стол, вздрогнув от прикосновения холодного дерева к голой заднице. Камуи ставит перед ней тарелку с завтраком, поверх которого соусом табаско нарисованы часы. 

Не сразу, но Кагура все же вспоминает, как швырнула с утра будильник Сого в стену. 

Камуи садится напротив и ехидно усмехается, и Кагура уже почти скучает по тому чувству одиночества. Хотя она и сама себе не верит.

Ведь так — с улыбающимся Камуи и раздраженным Сого, — ей гораздо лучше.


End file.
